Invisible
by Pep-chan
Summary: Traduction d'un fanart émouvant sur ce beau couple où Himuro disparait soudainement de la vue de tous.


**Invisible**

Pairing : Murasakibara x Himuro

Disclamer : C'est une traduction de fanart, donc rien n'est de moi, toujours.

Rated : Je sais pas T_T K, je pense…

Note : mes hésitations par rapport à la traduction des dialogues/ pensées seront indiquées par ce symbole ( !)

xx

POV Himuro

« Atsushi, la neige a commencé à tomber, tu devrais rentrer… Allez, allons jouer au basket? »

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je regardais son visage endormi et ses paupières closes, accroupi à ses côtés. Mon coéquipier était allongé à même le sol, habillé assez chaudement pour cette saison d'hiver, une poche en plastique et quelques paquets de sucreries au niveau de sa tête et son portable dans sa main, étalée sur le côté. Pourtant, bien que je pensai que ma voix portait assez, il n'entendit pas et se réveilla lentement, regardant l'écran lumineux de son téléphone. Sa main me passa à travers, comme depuis plusieurs jours. Tout comme lorsqu'il se redressa et partit, les yeux planté sur son cellulaire, sans rien dire, passant sur moi comme si j'étais un vulgaire fantôme.

Cela fait environ deux jours que ça dure. Car, soudainement et sans explication, tout le monde a cessé de me voir.

xx

« Okay, tout le monde est présent. Demain nous irons à la rencontre de l'équipe appelée hier. Nous allons jouer avec la formation habituelle, alors soyez prêts. » Annonça la coach, son tailleur troqué par un survêtement de sport plus chaud et plus pratique pour le sport.

Alors que j'étais appuyé contre le mur du gymnase, je regardais mes coéquipiers en train de se préparer à la pratique, replongeant en même temps dans les souvenirs des derniers jours.

Il semblerait en effet que les endroits où je puisse aller soient restreints. Dans tout les cas, je ne peux pas me séparer d'Atsushi. La raison m'échappe, comme la raison de tout ce qui m'arrive en fait. Le club de basket-ball. La salle de classe. Le dortoir. Voici les lieux où j'allais toujours désormais. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans ma chambre ou ma salle de classe? Et, en fait, outre le club, Atsushi ne fait pas grand-chose. Il y a de nombreux cas où il regarde juste fixement son téléphone cellulaire.

Je me retrouve donc de nouveau à attendre la fin de l'entraînement, un ballon roulant jusqu'à mes pieds que je touche légèrement de mes doigts transparents. J'ai tellement envie de jouer au basket…

Mais soudain, je sentis du mouvement à mes côtés et vit l'un des jeunes joueurs du club, mais pas titulaire, s'enfuir en courant du gymnase. Surpris, je me tournais vers Atsushi et Liu qui parlaient. Le second demanda au plus grand :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit cette fois-ci ?

-Rien, répondit-il, las, et récupérant un ballon, s'il s'enfuit juste avec ça alors ça signifie qu'il n'était pas vraiment bon, non ? »

Alors, me relevant, je me dirigeais vers mon coéquipier, tendant ma main vers la sienne :

« Atsushi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit… ? »

Mais, alors que ma main passa au travers de la sienne, un coup de sifflet retentit et l'entraînement repartit de plus belle, mon ami partant en dribblant avec la balle dans les mains. Tous me passèrent à côté et le léger coup de vent provoqué par la vitesse de la course des joueurs fit voleter mes cheveux noirs et mon t-shirt et me ramena à la triste réalité.

Tremblant, les yeux ouverts, je sens un malaise me prendre et pose ma main sur ma bouche. Je prends soudain conscience de tout.

Je sens... peu à peu la sensation de perte… de disparition. Je_ disparais_.

xx

La pratique du matin finie, les joueurs de l'équipe titulaire se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de dortoir d'Atsushi.

Assis à terre, Fukui, un coude appuyé contre le lit du violet, demanda à celui-ci avec un ton teinté de reproche:

« J'ai entendu que tu as encore fait partir un mec aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que nous étions tous ensemble grâce à ce sport. ( !)

-Mais il m'a énervé. Et plus, il a décidé tout seul de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Nous sommes aussi inquiets de partir ! Rétorqua le châtain. »

Puis, c'est Okamura qui prit la parole vis-à-vis du grand pour finir la discussion et lui indiquer que son geste ne devait plus se reproduire :

« Murasakibara, nous sommes tous très nerveux, tu sais. »

Pourtant, toute cette discussion passa au dessus de mon esprit. J'étais assis derrière Atsushi, mes jambes passant au travers de son dos, ainsi que ma main, replié dans mon poing, dans la sienne. Mes plaintes restèrent pourtant silencieuses.

« Atsushi… Atsushi, s'il te plait. Prend ma main, accroche-toi à moi… »

Et, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite, que mon coéquipier s'était penché contre le sol, regardant un objet brillant entre deux commodes.

xx

L'entrainement de l'après-midi arriva enfin. L'équipe s'était divisée pour faire un match. La fin de la première période se termina et, replié au sol, sur moi-même, je me morfondais toujours. J'ai tellement envie de jouer, mais maintenant…

Soudain, mon regard fut captivé par le géant de Yosen qui venait de prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Les yeux plus ouverts et désormais levés, je vis qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume ma bague, toujours surmonté par la fine chaîne grise.

« La seconde période va commencer. Se fit entendre, lointaine, la voix de Liu.

-Ouai, okay. Répondit vaguement mon ami. »

Puis, il reporta son regard sur la bague et porta ses doigts au niveau de sa bouche.

« Jouons ensemble ? » S'éleva doucement la voix du grand.

Mes yeux désormais grand ouverts le regardèrent glisser la bague dans sa poche et partir lorsque la deuxième période fut officiellement annoncée et tous mes souvenirs et pensées se bousculèrent, revoyant les images de Taiga souriant, ou Alex me regardant avec tristesse.

C'est vrai, j'avais détesté votre talent, et j'ai sentit une énorme amertume vis-à-vis de votre bonté. Et je n'ai pas encore fait face à ces actes, encore aujourd'hui. Alors comment…

« A… Atsushi ! » M'écriai-je, en me lançant en avant, de toute mes forces.

Mais soudain, celui dont j'avais crié le nom se tourna vers moi et envoya le ballon qu'il avait dans les mains dans ma direction. Malgré que je levais les mains en l'air pour le rattraper, ma nouvelle situation ne me le permit pas et il me passa à travers, atterrissant contre le mur.

« Ballon au blanc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Murasakibara ? » Dit la coach après avoir sifflé.

Mais, juste à l'instant, je suis sûr qu'il me l'envoyait à moi, me dis-je en regardant mes mains, la surprise peignant mes traits, quand une voix que je connaissais que trop bien s'éleva :

« Que fais-tu ? Que fais-tu ici, Muro-chin ? » Me demandait Atsushi, que je regardais surpris, tendant sa main vers moi au niveau de mon cou. Main qui me passa à travers alors que mes coéquipiers disaient au violet :

« Hey, Murasakibara ! Pourquoi as-tu envoyé une passe là où il n'y avait personne ? En plus, notre attaque avait le bon début…

-Personne ? Mais Muro-chin est là. Répondit mon ami en pointant dans ma direction.

-Huh ? Qu'est ce que tu dis... Allez, on continue. »

Mon coéquipier resta quelques instants silencieux en me regardant puis il baissa les yeux, se mettant la main sur le front :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Je ne me sens pas bien… »

Empoignant ma main, - ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux avec étonnement-, il me tira et alla voir Masako.

« Masako-chin, je me sens un peu mal, je peux rentrer plus tôt ?

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Repose toi bien et revient demain. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Yep, merci. »

Alors qu'on sortait tout les deux, je jetais un regard à nos mains liées en me disant qu'il était bien en train de me toucher. Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées :

« Hey, Muro-chin, tu es devenu une vraie douleur dans le cul à nouveau, huh.» (!) (1)

Me souvenant de la scène que j'avais fait en lui demandant désespérément de s'accrocher à moi mais comprenant qu'il m'avait entendu, je posai la paume de ma main sur ma bouche, des larmes ne pouvant s'empêcher de ruisseler sur mes joues, les sourcils froncés :

« Ah, Atsushi, tu es vraiment quelque chose. »

xx

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Atsushi était assis à terre contre son lit et j'avais replié mes jambes contre mon torse, en face de le lui. Il avait ma chaine entre ses doigts et fit remarquer :

« Là, je vais te le rendre avant que je n'oublis-

-Je ne suis probablement pas capable de le porter maintenant. Répondis-je.

-Je vois… Est-ce que je peux essayer de le mettre sur toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Puisque je peux te toucher, Muro-chin.

-Tu gagnes un point là. Abdiquais-je alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. »

Ma tête à la hauteur de son épaule, il avait passé ses bras et tentait d'attacher la chaîne autour de mon cou en disant « Je ne suis pas vraiment bon pour ça- Ah, mauvais. » Finit-il alors que, attaché, le collier retombait en me passant au travers. Alors, mon ami posa soudainement sa tête contre mon épaule, ses bras autour de mes épaules, en pouffant.

« Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Et bien, c'est vraiment marrant que je sois le seul à pouvoir te toucher~ » Répondit –il avec son visage blasé mais avec un sourire en coin.

Agacé, je me redressais vivement et portais mes mains à ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, sa tête se retrouvant sur son lit, mes jambes se retrouvant de part et autre de sa taille.

« Ow, ow, ow ! S'exclamait-il alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes poignets pour les dégager.

-Pense-tu que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ? Je pourrais finir par vraiment disparaître, tu sais ? »

Ayant finalement écarté mes poignets, il eu un temps d'arrêt et dit sérieux, puis avec un sourire :

« Disparaître ? Même si je peux te voir et te toucher ? En plus, un gars aussi persistant que toi ne peux pas disparaître si facilement, non ? Tu es fichu, même si tu es devenu un fantôme et que tu es venu jouer au basket, tu es comme ça « Atsuuushiii, allooons à la pratiiique~ ». »

Cela me laissa quelque instant silencieux puis j'affaissais ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant avec un sourire:

« Ah, vraiment, c'est comme ça qu'il est…

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il, sans comprendre, alors que je croisais mes bras derrière sa nuque.

-Désolé, il y a un long moment avant que je ne sois en mesure de toucher quelque chose comme ça… Ca me rend heureux. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Um, moi aussi~ Il y a eu un long moment…depuis que je t'ai touché. Répondit-il alors que mes mains effleuraient ses lèvres. »

Touché par ses mots, les siennes firent de même et il posa ses mains de part et autre de mon visage. Je fis de même et après qu'on se soit de nouveau découvert à l'aide du toucher, nos lèvres se rejoignirent naturellement pour commencer un doux ballet qui me fit rougir et fit rater de nombreux battements à mon cœur.

Les gémissements étouffés par les baiser, seulement entrecoupés de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, je commençais à parler alors qu'un article que j'avais lu il y a peu me revint en mémoire:

« Comment on appelle ça déjà ? ahh, oui, c'est « l'effet du pont suspendu. » (2)

-Qu'est-ce que…ce n'est pas le cas, vraiment ? Ou plutôt, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ? Dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau. »

Alors qu'il affichait une moue agacée et boudeuse, je répondis, rieur :

« Heh, ce n'est donc pas ça ?

-Hm~… »

Je ris doucement en m'excusant puis il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour quelques secondes, calmes. Puis, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

« Muro-chin…

-Oui ? »

Il s'approcha de mot, sa bouche au niveau de mes yeux. Les mots qu'il me dit restèrent gravés dans mon esprit et me firent écarquiller les yeux. Revoyant des scènes de match où nous nous frappions la main après un panier, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un noir complet. C'est vrai, je dois me dépêcher, pour me tenir sur le même terrain que toi, à nouveau. Je dois me dépêcher…

xx

« BEEP ! »

Les yeux violets de Murasakibara s'ouvrirent difficilement, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit.

« BEEP ! BEEP ! »

Réveillé par le bruit de son portable, il le prit et vit le nom de Kagami s'afficher sur l'écran alors que celui-ci tenait de l'appeler. Se redressant, il répondit. C'est la voix volcanique de Kagami qui criait :

« Murasakibara ! Tu es réveillé ?! Tatsuya… Tatsuya est réveillé ! »

Sans attendre, le violet se redressa et enfila son manteau après la suite de l'annonce du rouge et s'empressa de le rejoindre à l'hôpital.

Arrivé, celui-ci pointa une chambre du doigt « Il est à l'intérieur ! Il est seul à l'heure actuelle. »

Ouvrant dans un grand bruit la porte coulissante de la chambre, il fut accueilli par la voix rieuse et douce du brun :

« Ha, ha… Quoi, tu es venu ici et tu as fait tout le chemin de Akita avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? »

Assis sur le lit blanc de la chambre d'hôpital, des bandages et des pansements un peu partout sur le visage et les bras, le brun répondit à l'étreinte du violet en disant d'une voix douce :

« Je suis de retour, Atsushi. »

« _Muro-chin,…dépêche toi et reviens de ce côté._ »

xx

(1) En plus d'avoir eu du mal à traduire, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il disait ça...

(2) L'effet du pont suspendu, j'ai fait des recherches, et il semblerait que ce soit une expérience qui fait que la peur, enfin l'adrénaline il me semble, soit associé à un désir pour une personne... Enfin, il me semble. Si vous savez mieux que moi, si vous écrivez une thèse dessus, n'hésitez pas à me lancer des pierres x.x


End file.
